Thor Odinson (Earth-298)
History Ragnarok When Ragnarok came about the Asgardians, Thor was forced to witness the death of his father at the hands of Fenrir. He then later decapitated the beast by repeatedly hitting its throat with Mjolnir. Eventually, his brother, Loki, convinced him to leave Fenrir's body, and that their main priority should be saving the remaining Asgardians. Thor could feel the Midgard Serpent on its way to Asgard, so he knew he had to act quickly. His voice boomed across Asgard, attracting all survivors to his location. He quickly selected the realm of Midgard for the Asgardians to survive in from that point on. Taking the Asgardians to Midgard It took all of Thor power to muster a portal large enough to transport a small Asgardian city to the realm of Midgard. The city remained floating in the air, high up above New York City. Thor fell into something similar to the Odinsleep, since he was now the Allfather, whether he had the power or not. As he slept, people began noticing Asgard, and a small explorer ship was sent up, but it's detection woke Thor, who blasted it out of the sky, instantly declaring that he does not wish to share the Realm with anybody else. As his message was finished, he gained one of his own, telling him to "Get his ass down to the Helicarrier of his city will be blown out of the sky." Meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D. Thor does not take threats lightly. He came down to the Helicarrier and met with Tony Stark, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Director. The two talked for quite some time, almost befriending each other, forgetting about what they had done in the past. But eventually, Thor brought up the matter at hand. He asked permission to convert the Realm into the deceased world of Asgard, promising to usher in a new age of peace and prosperity. Tony wasn't buying it. He asked if the process would kill anyone, and Thor says most humans would not survive, about 1000 would, but they would be severely wounded. He then ordered everyone to fire on Thor, but no attacks did anything. He slapped Tony across the face, telling him he has made a grave mistake. Starting World War 3 Later that same day, the Asgardians took over every media broadcast on the planet. Thor began his announcement to the people of Earth. Not even minutes after his announcement, S.H.I.E.L.D. came shooting up to Asgard, while everywhere else in the world, World War 3 had begun. Maker's Invasion on Asgard One of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top scientists, calling himself the Maker, had developed an army of super soldiers he liked to call the Tomorrow People, so naturally, Tony Stark sent them up to Asgard to slaughter every living bring on that city, alongside a small cadre of Iron Men. Thor was amused. He took out at least half of them with one lightning bolt as a display of his power, but he left the rest to Prince General Loki. Thor watched from within his Kingdom. About 8 Tomorrow People and 1 Iron Man made it onto the city, but only 4 of them made it inside alive. As Thor's wife, Lady Sif, was about to rush into battle, he stopped her, and ordered his son, Modi, to eliminate them. Modi waited for them to enter the throne room so that his father could see his powers, and at the blink of an eye, they were all dust. Thor then personally went down to the Helicarrier and told Tony that what he was doing will be as effective as throwing stones at the sun. Only after Tony's sucker punch on Thor did he destroy a small portion of the Helicarrier. Recruiting the Genoshans Prince General Loki came to Thor with an alert that a semi-large island just off the shore of Europe had surrounded itself in a barricade, refusing to participate in World War 3. Thor looked into it, discovering the island was called Genosha, and it was home to an endangered race called mutants, whose potential was far beyond that of regular humans. So Lord Thor and Prince General Loki each went to Genosha, easily getting past the magnetic barricade. Thor made sure every mutant on the island was paying attention before delivering his message. He tells them that if they fight alongside the Asgardians in World War 3, he will ensure them safety during the transition into New Asgard, and they would have equality among the Gods. The mutants considered the offer before their leader, Magneto, personally accepted his offer, and the mutants swore to fight with the Asgardians. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Earth-298 Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Warriors Brigade (Earth-298) Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Electrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Royalty Category:Murderers Category:Invulnerability Category:Aerokinesis Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Expert Combatant Category:Former Heroes